Racin For Love
by Ryne20
Summary: When NASCAR drivers Tony Stewart and Kyle Busch rescure a young woman who happens to be Randy Ortons sister in the stands from an attackk, what will happen beteen Kyle and her? Horriblle summery. Please review/
1. Chapter 1

**AM: Ive always wanted to do a NASCAR/WWE story so came up w/ this. Special Thanks go to my beta reader LionsLady11-09-70 for all the help**

**CHAPTER ONE: Race to Rescue**

"Kyle! Kyle! Kyle!" The crowd chanted. Kyle looked up at all of them and smiled to himself. They wouldn't have been chanting just a few weeks ago. He waved to the crowd and they cheered even louder. His crew was yelling and patting him on the back.

Needless to say, Kyle Busch was on a role. He managed to just barely win tonight at Daytona, which was a dream come true for him. He also was beginning to win his fans back as well. After that incident in Richmond, the NASCAR fans began to treat him like he was the villain. But several weeks later, he began to hear the cheers coming back.

"Hey, Kyle! Awesome driving tonight!" Kyle's teammate Tony Stewart said to him, coming out of his hauler dressed in street clothes. Tony had been one of Kyle's best friends ever since he joined Joe Gibbs Racing last year.

"Thanks, Man. Are you feeling any better?" Kyle asked Tony with concern. Throughout the day, Tony had somehow come down with the flu.

It had been so bad, that Tony had to go to the infield care center during the middle of the race.

"I think I'll feel better in a few days. All I know is I'm glad I

wasn't involved in that madness out there." Tony said with a laugh, referring to the wild finish that saw the race end under caution.

"I know. I swear, every year it gets crazier!" Kyle said with a laugh.

Suddenly Kyle noticed something in the stands. It looked like there was a fight going on, and there was no security to be seen.

"Tony! We got to stop that!" Kyle shouted as he took off in the

direction of the brawl. Once the NASCAR driver got close enough to see what was going on. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the grandstand, a poor, defenseless young woman was being attacked by two much bigger guys. Someone had to put a stop to this.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kyle shouted at the top of his voice, causing the

two men to look up.

"Well, well, look who it is! Why don't you go mess with someone else,

Busch." the much larger man said. They both were obviously drunk.

"I'll tell you one more time. Beat it!" Kyle said with anger in his

voice.

"Or what?" One of the drunk men asked, staggering toward Kyle.

"Or I'll stick this crowbar so far up your ass you'll be at the

next race before it even gets here!" Tony said angrily walking up to stand next to Kyle with a crowbar in his hand.

"We aren't finished with you. The worst is yet to come!" The man said

angrily, shoving the young girl into Kyle's arms before they took off.

Once the men were gone, Kyle and Tony proceeded to check on the injured woman.

Oh my god. How can I ever thank you?" was all she could say as she

burst out in tears. All Kyle could do was hold the girl closely in a warm embrace. The woman was about 5'3 and had long blond hair, which was about the length of her shoulders. How could anyone do something like what he had seen to a beautiful girl like her?

"Who were those guys?" Tony asked once she had calmed down.

"I don't know! They were tormenting me throughout the entire night.

When they announced that Kyle had won...I've never been so

terrified!" The woman said breaking down again.

What did they do?" Kyle asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"I…I can't talk about it. All they wanted was to make me miserable just

because I am one of your biggest fans." She explained finally calming down once more.

"Really? Well, thank you." Kyle said with happiness in his voice. Tony just laughed and shook his head at his friend.

"I should be thanking you after chasing away those two morons. I'm Lacy by the way. Lacy Orton." she said, holding out her hand, which Kyle shook. Tony stared at her confused. Her last name sounded very familiar to him. Suddenly it dawned on him. He knew where he had heard that name before!

"Wait a minute. You wouldn't be related to the wrestler Randy Orton would you?" Tony asked. But all Kyle could think about was how beautiful she was. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind. Recently, Kyle caught his girlfriend fooling around with a NASCAR Craftsman Truck series driver, which caused him to end the relationship. He didn't want to go through the pain that she caused him again.

"Yeah, I'm Randy's younger sister," Lacy said with a sigh. "Randy and his best friend bought me tickets to the race as a birthday present." Lacy continued as she interrupted Kyle from his thoughts.

"Dude, were you listening?" Tony asked, smacking Kyle on the back of his head.

"Yeah," Kyle lied. "Where are they now? Shouldn't they have been

here?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. John said he needed to talk to Carl Edwards. Other then

that I don't know where Randy is. I had just come back from getting a shirt when the two guys attacked me. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up." Lacy said sincerely.

"Well, we'll help you find them. You'll be safe with us." Kyle promised. Even if he never seen her ever again, Kyle promised himself he would protect her. He wouldn't let her get hurt again.

"Thanks Kyle." Lacy said Giving Kyle a hug, along with Tony. With that,

Kyle, Tony and Lacy proceeded to search for the former WWE Champion, all the while Lacy pondered what in the world she would tell her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! hopefully the next chap will get more! Thanks again to my beta reader, for helping me w/ this chap Thanks alot Anna!**

After a few minutes of looking for Randy, Kyle, Tony and Lacy finally spotted him chatting with John and Carl Edwards. Without warning, Lacy ran towards her brother and into his arms, bursting into tears.

"Oh my god, Randy…" Was all she could say as the Legend Killer held her closely, trying to calm her down.

"Shh. It's all right Lace. What happened?" Randy asked concerned for his sister.

"Oh. It was horrible…." Was all Lacy could say as she cried into his chest while Randy held her close. What could have possibly happened to his sister? He looked behind her to see two men standing behind her. He bet that they had something to do with it.

"What happened, angel?" he asked softly. After short while Lacy had stopped crying and looked Randy into his eye.

"I don't know what I would've done… If Kyle hadn't……" Lacy was explaining before being cut off.

"Wait a minute, Kyle Busch?" Randy said with anger in his voice. He knew that they had something to do with Lacy! Lacy looked up at her brother to see him growing more mad by the second. Lacy knew Randy disliked the man, especially since he was the biggest Dale Earnhardt Jr. fan she had known.

"Is there a problem?" Kyle asked.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT THERE'S A PROBLEM!" Randy shouted. Lacy could sense the rage and anger in his voice.

"Randy…" Lacy said, desperately trying to prevent Randy's temper from flaring. Randy pushed her aside as John took a hold of her.

"NO! LISTEN HERE! YOU MAY OF WON, BUT YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID FOR LACY BUT I DISPISE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!" Randy shouted at the driver.

"Randy!" Lacy yelled at her brother.

"Calm down Randy! This isn't a big deal!" John said, trying to calm down his best friend.

"NO JOHN! I'VE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS!" Randy suddenly took a swing at Kyle, which the NASCAR driver luckily ducked. Tony, John and Carl had to restrain the former WWE Champion from attempting to do any more damage. Lacy stepped in between the men to keep them apart. Why was her brother acting this way? Kyle had saved her! She turned toward her brother and started to yell at him.

"Randy stop! You got it all wrong! Kyle saved me! There were these two guys in the stands who were making fun of me because I'm Kyle's biggest fan! When it was announced that Kyle won they both snapped!" Lacy shouted. Randy's facial expression changed from anger to shock, and distain. Kyle could see the hatred in his eyes, but this time it wasn't directed at him.

"Oh my god, Lace… What did they do to you?" Randy asked calmly, rushing back to his sister. He had always made it so that he was there for her whenever she needed him. He felt like if he was there none of this would have happened.

"They didn't do anything at first. But when I came back from getting something to drink they started to abuse me. And…and…and then…" But Lacy couldn't finish. Someone rushed past her and grabbed her arm. Lacy was screaming as some man was pulling her away.

"RANDY!" Lacy screamed as she tried to fight the man off.

Randy ran toward his sister and tried pulling her back also. But the guy had back up and they started to attack Randy. Tony and John started to fight off the guys attacking Randy. Kyle attacked the man trying to kidnap Lacy. Kyle hit the man square in the jaw and the man ran away. His back up ran also after him. Lacy was shaking as John took her in his arms.

"Calm down Lace…it'll be okay…" John said, trying to soothe her.

"No it's not! First the stands and then this!" Lacy yelled into John's chest.

"Who was that anyway?" Tony asked.

"Her ex. Never got over her…" Randy snarled.

"That's harsh." Was all Tony could say.

Kyle ran back to the group and took Lacy from John. He checked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Randy came over and sighed.

"Kyle…" Randy started to say before stopping.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked.

"Uhm…thanks. I mean…if you didn't come by…" Randy started to say before being cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Kyle replied with a smile.

"And what I said before…I don't _fully _mean it." Randy put on the record.

"Liar." John coughed.

Randy smacked John on the back of the head which caused everyone to laugh. John rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

"Let's all go somewhere. It's been a long day." Tony suggested.

"Thanks, but I'm really tired. You two can go out." Lacy said addressing John and Randy.

"And leave you alone again? Hell no. Thanks guys, but we're calling it a night." Randy told the two drivers.

"No problem. Nice meeting you two." Tony told them shaking their hands.

"See ya." Kyle said walking off.

"Kyle wait!" Lacy yelled.

Kyle turned around to see Lacy running toward him. Once she got close she stopped running and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." Lacy whispered before running off.

Lacy hugged Tony before walking off with her brother and John. Tony walked toward Kyle who was standing in shock.

"Kyle likes Lacy…" Tony started to sing.

"Oh shut it." Kyle said before he walked twords the Joe Gibbs Racing hauler.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The rest of this fic is now going to be co-written by me and my betareader, Anna. She wrote this chapter, and i will write the next and so on. Please Review...**

****

In the car

"Well…that was some race…" John said, breaking the silence.

"I'll say…" Lacy said quietly to herself.

"Lacey how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Randy asked sighing.

"I didn't say it was your fault." Lacy pointed out.

"But…I feel like it is. I wasn't there…John and I weren't there…and if we were it wouldn't have happened." Randy explained.

"If it wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have gotten to meet Kyle and Tony." Lacy said with a smile.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Randy asked.

"A very good thing." Lacy said laughing.

John looked back at her and noticed something. Whenever she spoke about Kyle her face always lit up. Lacy looked up to see John smiling at her. She looked at him confused. What was he smiling about?

"What?" Lacy asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing." John said, turning around laughing to himself.

Lacy huffed as she looked out the window. She thought about meeting Kyle and Tony. She was kind of happy that Randy and John weren't by her when she was being harassed. Then she wouldn't have met Kyle and Tony. Not that she was happy about the harassing part or anything. But she was glad she got to meet the NASCAR drivers. She thought about meeting up with them again sometime…

"Excuse me while I interrupt the princess from her thoughts." John told Lacy.

Lacy groaned and rolled her eyes as she looked up at John. John seemed to annoy her to no end. He must live to annoy her to death. John laughed at the look Lacy gave him.

"Play nice you two." Randy warned.

"Oh I know. I was just going to ask her about what happened in the stands." John said.

"John! Can we please move on from that!" Randy pleaded.

"It's okay Randy." Lacy said glaring.

"Good. Now tell me." John demanded.

"Fine. So I'm standing in the stands minding my own business when these two guys start talking to me. I ignore them and continue to cheer for Kyle. Soon they start to make fun of me for liking Kyle. They started to call Kyle a 'pretty boy' and all that stuff. Once again, I ignored it. So Kyle wins and I just jump up and down excited he won. Soon the guys come over to me and form a mini circle around me. They start to shout at me and push me around." Lacy explained.

"And then Kyle came in." John said grinning.

"Yes. Then Kyle and Tony came in to save me. Your point?" Lacy asked glaring.

"Did anything happen between you two?" John asked.

"John!" Randy yelled.

"Oh yes. We looked into each others eyes realizing our love for each other and kissed passionately." Lacy said sarcastically.

"You wish that would have happened." John added.

"Okay you need to shut it Cena." Randy said slapping John on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt man! You know I have a sunburn there…" John said rubbing his arm.

"Oh? Do you have it here?" Lacy asked slapping him on the back.

"Ouch! Yes!" John yelled looking back at her.

"I think he has it here too…" Randy said hitting John on the chest.

"Damn it you two stop hurting me!" John said scooting to the door.

"Wimp." Randy told John laughing.

Lacy laughed with her brother before drifting off to more day dreaming. She wondered when or if she would see Kyle again. She hoped that she did. She missed him already even though she barely knew him. Sure, she had a little crush on him. But she couldn't help but think that he liked her too.

****

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Do it." Tony encouraged.

"No. It's too soon." Kyle argued.

"It's never too soon! Just do it!" Tony argued back.

Kyle sighed as he looked down at his hand. Before Lacy left she wrote her number on his palm. He was debating on whether to call her or not. He thought it was way too soon. Tony thought he should do it anyway.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jeff asked walking over.

"Kyle has this really hot girl's number but won't call her." Tony explained.

"Oh! Is it that girl from the stands?" Jeff asked.

"Yes…" Kyle answered.

"And he's been thinking about her ever since she left." Tony added with a smile.

"No I haven't!" Kyle yelled.

Okay, so that was a lie. Lacy was all he could think about. When he looked at her clearly after he saved her in the stands she took his breath away. He was kind of scared of her brother though. He is a wrestler after all.

"I think you should call her." Jeff said.

"It's too soon!" Kyle argued.

"It's never too soon for a girl." Tony pointed out.

"It's too soon for me…" Kyle said.

"If you don't call her I'll take your phone and have Casey call her pretending to be you." Tony told Kyle.

"Dude no!" Kyle argued.

"Then hand the phone over!" Tony argued back.

"Tony back off. He doesn't have to call her just yet." Jeff told Tony.

"Fine…do it soon man!" Tony said walking off with Jeff.

Kyle sighed as he looked at his phone. He started to dial her number but then froze. Did he want to call her yet? Yes, he did. But did Lacy want to talk to him? He wasn't sure. He hit the 'cancel' button and put his phone in his pocket. He would call her later. Sooner or later he would go crazy to just hear her voice. And knowing him, that would be soon.


End file.
